


Follow me everywhere

by Victoriancrow



Category: Skulduggery Pleasant - Derek Landy
Genre: M/M, Realizing Feelings, Vaurien is still a dick, takes place after tdotl, this is just a nice fic, unzombified
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-29
Updated: 2015-12-29
Packaged: 2018-05-10 03:17:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5568817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Victoriancrow/pseuds/Victoriancrow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After The Dying of the Light when the two former zombies are back in their nondecayed, original bodies. Vaurien is caught in a predicament. He has feelings for the other. </p><p>I wanted to write this because hnnnn I love this pairing. I tried to stay as close to the characters a I could.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Follow me everywhere

The two former zombies had been through a lot together. They had started a Zombie Horde, they had gone from bad guys to super heroes, they had even become rulers of the otherworld, and yet something had not chanced but merely grew for Scapegrace. While he was in the female body he started to realize he may have feelings for the other man. At the time he had dismissed those silly thoughts due to the raise of estrogen in his system making him feel certain things he hadn’t before, or at least he thought he hadn’t before. The man seemed to be familiar to him but he couldn’t place the face. Now that they were back in their semi-living bodies again the adept found that he still harbored those feelings for his counterpart. Vaurien was sitting in a chair thinking to himself before calling out, “Thrash… Gerald, get in here.” He wanted to use the others real name if he was going to be talking to him seriously. The name felt odd on his tongue but he had made up his mind.

Gerald all but ran into the room at being called and smiled stupidly at the other. “Yes master?”

“I.” Scapegrace took a deep breath to calm his nerves giving him time to think about how he wanted to word what he was about to say. “I’ve come to a very horrible realization.”

At once the brunettes face fell and he reached out to touch the others shoulder, having to lean down a ways ready to help in any way he could. “Are you okay master?”

“Call me Vaurien.”

Gerald froze before a huge smile stretched across his face. Giving a nod he relaxed his hand on the others shoulder. “Okay Vaurien.”

“Actually just make it Scapegrace. Vaurien is too formal.” Scapegrace said grimacing not really caring about the physical contact on his shoulder for one. 

 

“Oh.” The brunette said his smile faltering a bit before he realized that the other still wanted him to use his real name. Scapegrace watched the others face for a bit looking deep into his eyes. They had returned to a deep blue that he had had during his life and not the glowing of a zombies. It fit him in a way, the brunette hair and the deep blue eyes reminded the adept of a stupid dog, willing to do anything or him and about to cry if he messed up, which happened more often than not,

“So,” The red head continued reaching over to pat the others hand which was still resting on his shoulder. “I wanted to… um…” He stopped talking and thought for a bit. Gerald still smiled down at him and he felt his heart jump. “Do you remember what you said to me when we were in our old bodies?”

The other looked down and thought about the question. He wondered what the other was looking for him to say exactly. There was so much he had let slip over the past few months and there was so much ore he wanted to say but was too scared to. The hand on top of his own was much warmer than he had expected. Without wanting to keep the other waiting he looked bac up and said carefully, “No?”

Vaurien sighed at the other’s memory and looked away. “You said that ‘I met you and my life…ended. And yet…it began.’ I remember it perfectly.” The adept blushed, but looked away before the other could see. When the brunette had said that the other dismissed it but deep down it pulled on him. That was the sentence that kept on repeating in his head over and over again.

“I did say that.” Gerald said quietly. He was genuinely surprised that the other remembered it so perfectly. His face had started to relax in awe as the other spoke, so when Scapegrace looked up at the other again, with a slightly red face, Gerald was all too surprised.

“I haven’t forgotten about it.” The red head mumbled out.

“Really?” His face brightened up again as he keeled down on the floor to be at more of an eye level with the other. His heart had leapt into his throat. Every word the other had said was bringing his more anticipation than the last.

Vaurien watched the other getting on the floor and saw the was his eyes were all but shimmering with tears of happiness. As if it was a tick of his the adept snapped at the other. “Wipe that stupid look off your face.”

“Oh.” He said face once again going slack with embarrassment and shame for getting his hope up. The tears of happiness were quickly turning to sorrow.

At seeing the others change Scapegrace mentally cursed himself or snapping at the other so easily. “Wait I mean…” Giving a sigh he scratched the back of his neck as he all but choked out, “I… I have to agree with you.”

“What do you mean?” The mortal asked his eyes once more starting to brighten. The other was acting so strangely t the moment that it had him a bit worried for the others sanity.

“I have feeling for you.” The other said a little angrily. He didn't understand why it was so hard to talk to the other about things but at least he had gotten it out and he could get the rest out of his system. The redhead took a deep breath before continuing. “I thought it was just because of my former body with its weird Estrogen… I was wrong...”

“Mas- Scapegrace. Are you serious?” Scapegrace could feel something strange in his chest. He didn't know if it was fear of rejection from his dumber partner, or if it was excitement because he finally had gotten his feelings off of his chest. He nodded looking down so the other couldn’t see his face in case his answer was not one that helped him out. Gerald laughed in relief and moved forward toughing his forehead to the others. He could feel the tears of joy starting to fall down his face as he hugged the other. “I love you too.” He said squeezing the other tightly which made the other have to move his head up to get in a more comfortable position.

 

“What?”

 

“I love you too.”

 

Scapegrace laughed quietly in relief and pushed the other away realizing that he had tears in his own eyes as well. Wiping his eye before the tears fell he smiled at the other and gently touched Gerald’s face. “Don’t be gross idiot.” He wiped the tears from the deep blue eyes.

 

Gerald tightened his hold on the other and asked carefully, “Does this mean we are-“

“Yes.” The adept said smiling at the other.

“And we can-“

A hand shot out and covered the others mouth. “Finish that sentence and we are going to have a problem.” The hand was removed from the mouth but neither had stopped smiling.

“Sorry.”

In the heat of the moment Scapegrace leaned forward and kissed the other on his forehead. “I guess I can forgive you Gerald.”

“Thank you Scapegrace.” The mortal said as a small blush covered his face.

“Vaurien.” The adept corrected.

“Yes,” Gerald leaned forward and kissed his partner on the lips quickly, not wanting to push his limits too much. “Vaurien.”

The two stayed in their embrace both finally getting their feeling recognized. They ruled the otherworld together watching as new people would appear out of nowhere and then disappear again without a trace. It was a nice existence for the former zombies.


End file.
